Talk:Kassadin/@comment-26838478-20150805221018/@comment-26838478-20150807044747
I don't do a roa/seraph combo... i stack tear throughout the game while i build 1 or 2 more items after getting it. The problem with kassadin using it is, as you said, him having high CDs until late game, which is why the tear has a function of granting 1 mana every few seconds on top of the actual passive. I don't grab that item purely for defense, that's for late game. I grab it because of the AP and Mana I receive from it and it has about an AP growth of (when i grab it and the mana is at 400ish/750) over 80. I don't know why you try to state that the "only effective way" is to get it stacked up immediately. It's set up as a mid/late game item with that function. If your argument is about "not needing" anything other than Roa, you're right... but if you want a larger pool of mana and AP to actually deal more damage and get out, seraph's is required on top of it. I can simply argue that "you don't need roa" to win with kassadin. You act like I'm supposed to just dive into those AD assassins and let them hit me. No: I TP on top of them and deal mass damage due to the mana from Seraph/lich/roa and pop either seraph or zhonya depending on who i am against (Zhonya against Zed's ultimate effect, Seraph right when yasuo or talon try to ult into me) and then pop the other one to completely negate any burst they have in store while my team leaps in or my ignite kills them off. Actually, it's because while i farm with W, i use my Q to poke counter-poke them and then once i get my E charged and them below 35% hp, leap in with flash, ignite E+W+Q and by the time they react and flash, they die and i get a free flash off them them to boot (unless they just sit there and die, ofc). Everyone sees Kassadin as being unable to do damage early on, but that's not true... he deals the most damage from melee during the early game. Abyssal? please tell me you're kidding... and besides, a Champion like Kassadin has a few items that are a must. RoA, Lich bane and Seraph's are needed for making his kit reach its peak while Zhonya's is his recommended defensive item that grants even more damage. You don't need void staff at all. I find it to be useless in most, if not all cases for most AP/magic champions. A Galio can have 300 MR, but you can deal enough DPS to whittle him down in less than 30 seconds with some AP champions including Kassadin. Why do you think that multiple champions whose kits require MR, like Galio are no longer really picked since season 3 ended? You can already get a lot of magic pen from runes and masteries and that's all you'll need other than sorc boots.